Moving You
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Mereka adalah dua manusia yang belum saling mengenal dan harus terlibat dalam kasus bernama pernikahan. "Katakan padaku jika ibumu melakukannya lagi. Tidak peduli bahwa dia ibumu, aku tidak pernah rela dia melakukan itu terhadap istriku." / HunHan / GS / Romance


**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOVING YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(I'm listening a romantic song of James Arthur- Say U Won't Let Go)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masuk dalam pernikahan ini akibat ambisius tinggi ibunya. Ketika dia puas menduduki posisi kedua dalam ajang putri kecantikan, maka ibunya tidak pernah puas dengan itu. Sebagai hasilnya, Luhan harus menikah dengan seseorang yang masuk dalam kriteria sang ibu meskipun itu bukan kriterianya.

Adalah Oh Sehun, CEO salah satu stasiun TV terbesar Korea Selatan yang menjadi calon tunggal yang harus Luhan nikahi. Pria itu bahkan pernah berpikir untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya. Apalagi dengan Luhan, wanita yang terlalu serius dengan sikap _sok_ dewasanya yang menyebalkan.

Sehun benci tipe wanita seperti itu. Yang Sehun butuhkan adalah wanita manja yang akan melompat kegirangan hanya karena Sehun berhasil membukakan tutup kaleng soda untuknya. Luhan sepertinya tidak punya sifat tersebut. Dari matanya Sehun bahkan dapat melihat bahwa Luhan adalah tipe wanita yang lebih memilih memanjat meja dapur demi meraih gelas di lemari atas daripada meminta pertolongan pada orang sekitar.

Sehun benci wanita yang _sok mandiri_.

Tapi menolak semua ini terlalu rumit. Urusan kantor sudah menyita waktunya cukup banyak dan menolak hanya akan menjalin persilatan lidah antara dia dan ibunya selama berjam-jam. Sehun butuh istirahat. Jadi dengan santainya, Sehun mengatakan ' _iya_ ' terhadap pernikahan yang di luar prediksi.

Lalu pernikahan pun terjadi di pertemuan kedua mereka. Senyuman hanya sebatas basa basi di atas altar dan pipi Luhan adalah yang Sehun pilih untuk meletakkan ciuman pernikahan mereka dengan terpaksa.

"Pernikahan ini, kenapa kau terima?"

Itu adalah pembicaraan pertama mereka yang dimulai Sehun, di atas ranjang dingin dengan tubuh saling membelakangi. Ranjang pengantin mendengus pada interaksi mereka yang terlalu pasif.

Malam pertama yang beraroma perpisahan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menolaknya?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Berdebat dengan ibu adalah hal paling memuakkan di dunia. Menikahimu adalah pilihan terakhir dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

"Kita sama. Ibu kita juga sama, takdir kita juga sama. Lucu memikirkan bahwa hal-hal menyebalkan ini yang membuat kita berjodoh."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mengantuk, tapi terlalu kesal untuk tidur.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tau tentang aku."

"Apa?" tanya Luhan terkesan bosan.

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan, begitu pula dengan wanita. Salah satu diantara itu _ataupun_ keduanya akan membuatku sering pulang larut."

Oh, ini adalah malam pertama yang sempurna. Suaminya sedang mengatakan bahwa dia punya banyak peliharaan di luar rumah. Luhan menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu jadwal makan malam dihapuskan."

Jawaban Luhan membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. Dia semakin tidak menyukai wanita ini. Wanita sok tegar yang memuakkan.

"Untuk sarapan pagi, kau bisa bakarkan roti dengan selai kacang."

"Akan kubuatkan besok."

"Ditambah satu cangkir kopi."

"Berapa sendok gulanya?"

"Dua sendok teh."

"Aku mengerti."

Ya Tuhan, Sehun merasa sedang bicara pada alarm serbaguna.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama aku bekerja?"

"Aku punya beberapa kontrak yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum akhir tahun. Tapi tenang saja, pekerjaan rumah tetap bisa ku _handle_."

"Bagus. Kurasa kita bisa bekerja sama."

"Tentu."

Lalu pernikahan itu menginjak bulan pertama, tanpa banyak perubahan dan peningkatan selain mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan tubuh saling membelakangi. Sehun selalu mendapatkan roti bakar dan secangkir kopi untuk sarapannya dan Luhan lebih memilih mencuci piring daripada duduk di kursi seberang.

Apabila tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, mereka tidak akan bicara seharian.

Sehun membuktikan ucapannya ketika dia selalu pulang larut, dan dari kemejanya yang tersampir di ranjang pakaian kotor, Luhan mencium parfum yang berbeda dari hari ke hari. Tidak masalah, lagipula dia tidak peduli dengan siapa Sehun tidur. Setidaknya Sehun belum pernah menidurinya.

Di atas rasa syukurnya, terselip perasaan kesal. Kurang cantik apalagi seorang Luhan yang memiliki tinggi 170cm dengan berat tubuh ideal dan kulit sebersih putih telur. Wajah dan kecerdasaannya juga tidak perlu diperlukan lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Lalu pada suatu malam Sehun pulang lebih awal. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 35 hari mereka menikah. Dia menemukan Luhan nyaris tersedak di depan pintu kamar, mungkin terlalu terkejut mendapati Sehun berada di rumah pukul delapan malam.

Wanita itu menghela napas, mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri yang mencair di bawah telapak kakinya. Langkahnya terdengar anggun.

Sehun perhatikan langkah Luhan melalui betisnya yang ramping, dia berdecih, terganggu dengan kerapian langkah itu. Seolah-olah ada penggaris di bawah kakinya dan Luhan tidak boleh melangkah melebih 10cm. Berapa tahun wanita itu menghabiskan waktunya secara percuma hanya demi belajar berjalan?

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala selagi dasinya dilepas. Dia meletakkannya pada tangan Luhan yang terulur. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun perhatikan tangan itu. Jarinya kecil dan panjang tanpa cat kuku warna apapun di ujung.

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"Kau bisa masak? Kukumu terlalu bersih untuk membuktikannya."

"Aku merawat kuku ku, bukan berarti bermusuhan dengan dapur. Setidaknya aku bisa masak spaghetti kesukaan Chanyeol."

 _Chanyeol._

Ya, Chanyeol. Saudara laki-laki Luhan yang tinggal di Los Angeles.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Masak apapun lah yang kau bisa. Mulutku cukup bersahabat dengan berbagai macam makanan," katanya langsung menuju kamar; mandi dengan air hangat selagi Luhan mencoba merebus tangannya pada air mendidih. Sehun meragukan kemampuan wanita itu.

Tapi mata Sehun terbuka ketika dengan rambut setengah basah dia mendapati sepiring spaghetti dengan aroma cukup baik di atas meja. Luhan bahkan menambahkan beberapa hiasan meskipun Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan itu.

Lalu Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya, bukan karena rasa spaghetti Luhan yang hambar – _rasa spaghettinya cukup baik_ — tapi karena piring di hadapan Luhan hanya berisi beberapa lembar daun, irisan tomat dan sebutir telur rebus.

Oh, Sehun sangat tidak suka wanita yang pura-pura menjaga pola makannya hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian. Luhan hanya ingin terlihat mengagumkan di mata Sehun dengan porsi makanan sehatnya yang terlihat memprihatinkan.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia harus satu ranjang dengan wanita ini. Makhluk dingin _sok dewasa_ yang terlalu cerdas sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya seolah diawali dengan pemikiran yang matang beribu kali.

Kemudian pernikahan memasuki bulan kedua, dimana Sehun terus bertanya-tanya seberapa anehnya Luhan. Wanita itu menjatuhkan mangkuk _ice cream_ nya dengan tangan gemetaran ketika Sehun menemukannya makan secara diam-diam di balik _pantry_ dapur.

Demi Tuhan, itu hanya _ice cream_. Sehun tidak akan memukulinya hanya karena Luhan menghabiskan stok _ice cream_ di dalam kulkas. Reaksi Luhan terlalu berlebihan dan Sehun merasa asing dengan bola mata ketakutan wanita itu.

Mereka adalah dua manusia yang belum saling mengenal dan harus terlibat dalam kasus bernama pernikahan.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit Sehun akhirnya mendapat penjelasan, ketika di suatu siang pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh lima menit sekertarisnya menelpon bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, dari Los Angeles. Itu,

 _Chanyeol_.

"Mungkin ini sangat terlambat, tapi kuucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Terimakasih."

"Maaf karena aku absen hari itu. Cuaca di Los Angeles sangat buruk sehingga hampir seluruh penerbangan dilumpuhkan."

"Bukan masalah besar."

Dari jabatan tangan pertama mereka, Sehun merasa kalau Chanyeol berbeda dari Luhan. Chanyeol lebih santai, mudah berbasa basi dan punya segudang pembicaraan menarik. Luhan bahkan terlalu serius pada jarak langkah kakinya sendiri sementara Sehun menginginkan wanita yang punya langkah kaki riang dan ringan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menikah dengan si manja itu?"

 _Si manja? Chanyeol pasti bercanda. Dari ujung kukunya pun Luhan tidak pernah bersikap manja. Kalau Luhan benar begitu adanya, Sehun pastikan dia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu._

"Seperti yang orang-orang lain rasakan saat ada yang membuatkan sarapan di pagi hari." _Menyebalkan. Adikmu bahkan tidak tau cara meminta pertolongan pada orang lain. Porsi makannya membuatku ingin membalikkan meja. Apa kalian bahkan menyekolahkannya hanya untuk sekedar belajar memegang sendok? Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Adikmu adalah wanita terkaku yang pernah kutemui!_

"Sepertinya tidak begitu," ujar Chanyeol tenang diselingi dengan sesapan pada pinggir cangkir teh hangatnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Tentu," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana sikap Luhan selama ini? Apa dia bertingkah seperti gadis manja ataukah gadis dewasa dengan kecerdasannya yang terlalu berbelit-belit?"

Punggung Sehun jatuh pada sandaran sofa. Chanyeol sepertinya cukup mengenal Luhan.

"Aku tidak meragukan kecantikan dan keceradasan adikmu. Tapi terkadang dia terlalu banyak berpikir dalam melakukan sesuatu. Itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit, _kaku_?"

Senyum kecil tersampir di bibir Chanyeol. Dia menjalin jemarinya dan meletakkan di atas lututnya yang bersilang.

"Sudah kutebak, Luhan sulit terbuka pada orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Meskipun kedewasaan dan kecerdasan menutupi hampir seluruh dirinya, tapi bagiku Luhan tetaplah gadis manja yang cengeng."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, seolah mengatakan _kau pasti bercanda_ pada Chanyeol. Lalu laki-laki dihadapannya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil.

"Banyak orang yang salah paham tentang diri Luhan, bahkan Luhan sendiripun terkadang tidak memahaminya. Kau punya waktu mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Sehun menyilangkan kaki. Ada dalam sudut hatinya yang tertarik mendengar sedikit cerita tentang Luhan. Dan dia menyediakan Chanyeol banyak waktu untuk itu.

"Ibuku benar-benar memiliki ambisi besar terhadap anak perempuan, dan ambisinya tersalurkan secara rakus ketika Luhan lahir. Luhan kekurangan masa kecilnya karena di umur lima tahun, ibu sudah mengikutkannya pada berbagai macam kegiatan yang membosankan. Dia harus mengikuti kelas balet empat kali dalam seminggu dan selalu mengeluh padaku bahwa kakinya sakit karena itu. Dia tidak ingin mengikutinya lagi, tapi ibu terus memaksanya.

Kemudian ketika Luhan beranjak besar keserakahan dan ambisi ibu semakin mejadi-jadi. Luhan harus mengikuti kelas modeling, les memasak, bermain piano dan biola. Luhan juga diikutkan diberbagai ajang kecantikan. Dan ketika Luhan kalah, ibu akan selalu menghukumnya dengan mengurungnya di kamar."

Sehun diam, dia mendengarkan dengan baik. Tapi mulutnya yang penasaran tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa kalian juga mengatur pola makan Luhan?"

"Ibu yang melakukannya sementara ayah terlalu sibuk untuk perduli. Luhan hanya boleh makan nasi paling banyak empat sendok dalam sehari dan sisanya hanya buah ataupun sayur-sayuran. Dia dilarang makan _junk food_ , coklat, makanan yang berlemak, daging, apalagi _ice cream_. Ibu tidak senang mendapati berat tubuh Luhan naik sebanyak lima ons dalam dua minggu. Tapi Luhan terlalu kecil dan terlalu dipaksakan menjadi dewasa. Keinginannya untuk makan seperti manusia normal begitu besar. Aku selalu memberinya _ice cream_ ketika ibu tidur dan Luhan memakannya sambil bersembunyi di suatu tempat agar ibu tidak menemukannya. Karena jika Luhan ketahuan memakan sesuatu yang terlarang, maka ibu akan memasukkan telunjuknya dalam mulut Luhan sampai Luhan memuntahkan seluruh makannya."

Mulut Sehun terbuka, matanya nyalang dan napasnya rusak. Bagaimana mereka melakukan anak perempuan seperti memelihara seekor anjing liar? Mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetap seorang manusia yang punya hak untuk makan dengan layak.

"Aku minta maaf untuk mengatakannya, tapi ibumu sungguh keterlaluan. Dia tidak seharusnya membuat putrinya takut terhadap makanan."

"Itulah ibu," ujar Chanyeol lemah. Tapi kemudian senyumnya kembali. "Yang harus kau tau Sehun, Luhan hanyalah sosok wanita dewasa yang kehilangan masa kecilnya terlalu banyak. Dia sulit meminta pertolongan pada orang lain, tapi dia akan senang ketika orang lain melakukan itu untuknya. Dia hanya gadis kecil yang akan menari riang diam-diam ketika kau memberinya hadiah. Seperti itulah adikku. Aku hanya memberitahu agar sikap kakunya tidak membuatmu salah paham."

 _Ya_. Chanyeol benar. Karena selama ini Sehun telah salah paham.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus kuhadiri dan nanti malam jadwalku pulang ke Los Angeles. Jangan beritahu Luhan tentang kedatanganku karena dia akan mengamuk seperti babi gila kalau tau aku tidak menemuinya."

.

.

Dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang, Sehun ingin membuktikan sendiri apa yang laki-laki itu katakan. Sudut hatinya penasaran bagaimana sosok kaku seperti Luhan punya sikap manja, karena Chanyeol mendeskripsikan kemanjaan Luhan terlalu menggemaskan. Sehun penasaran sumpah mati.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama percobaannya. Jadi dengan satu _cup_ _ice cream_ coklat, Sehun pulang lebih awal.

Luhan sedang menonton TV di sofa tengah ketika Sehun tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan mengulurkan sesuatu.

"Untukmu."

Mereka adalah pasangan yang kurang pembicaraan. Maka ketika Sehun bicara dan duduk disampingnya, Luhan berdebar bukan main. Matanya melirik apa yang Sehun berikan dan reaksi yang Luhan berikan hanya menggeleng ringan.

Itu makanan terlarang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak makan _ice cream_ lagi."

Sehun kesal mendengar suara Luhan yang terlalu sedih mengatakan dia tidak menginginkannya sementara lidahnya sudah menanti _ice cream_ itu mencair memenuhi seluruh mulutnya.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu, tolong hargai."

"Berat badanku akan bertambah jika—"

"Kita menikah bukan karena aku tertarik dengan berat badanmu. Makan ini sebelum mencair."

Luhan sempat terdiam beberapa detik, lagi-lagi dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Sehun gerah melihatnya, jadi dia membukakan _ice cream_ itu untuk Luhan dan meletakkannya tepat di genggaman wanita itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Sehun bisa menemukan senyum kecil Luhan yang seolah meleleh menyuarakan kegirangan hatinya. Itu membuat Sehun hangat, entah kenapa.

Luhan kemudian berdiri, dengan gelagapan dia mencoba pergi dari tempatnya. Tapi Sehun melarang. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menarik Luhan duduk kembali.

"Makan disini," katanya tenang. Sehun paham betapa gugupnya Luhan memegang _cup ice cream_ di depan orang lain. Dan Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya wanita ini ketika tenggorokannya di tarik hanya untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah selayaknya dia makan.

"Aku juga mau, kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama. _Disini_."

Dan mata Luhan yang berbinar-binar saat suapan pertama jatuh dalam mulutnya adalah hal yang membuat Sehun lupa mengunci hatinya malam itu. Sehun ingin melakukannya lagi, membuat Luhan tersenyum hanya karena satu cup _ice cream_ coklat. Tanpa disadari, Sehun menyukai bentuk senyuman Luhan. Seperti menginjak lumpur hingga sulit menarik ketertarikannya kembali.

.

.

Bermula dari ketertarikan itu, Sehun mencoba lagi di hari kedua. Jadwal pulang dibuat menjadi lebih awal. Ketika Luhan mulai menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang singkat untuk menyambutnya pulang, Sehun rasa dia semakin menyukai senyuman itu; tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Pertanyaan yang sama. Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat, lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Dia memberikan jas serta dasinya pada Luhan. "Bisa buatkan aku _steak_ malam ini?"

Luhan hanya bisa mematung, dengan kaki yang sebentar lagi akan meleleh seperti lilin yang disentuh korek api ketika Sehun mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya dan meninggalkan gusakan kecil dipucuk kepalanya.

Kenapa Sehun melakukan itu? Paru-paru Luhan bermasalah.

Sementara Sehun harus puas mengulum senyumnya sendiri, bingung kenapa perasaannya melompat-lompat kegirangan di dalam sana. Dia hanya ingin melakukan percobaan untuk membuktikan ucapan Chanyeol bahwa Luhan juga punya sikap manja, dan Sehun seolah terjebak dalam percobaannya sendiri.

Ketika dia keluar dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek santai berwarna hitam, Luhan sudah menunggunya di meja makan; bersama seporsi _steak_ yang menggiurkan dan sepiring sayur-sayuran hijau serta irisan tomat mentah.

Sehun ngeri dengan makan malam Luhan.

"Melihat menu makan malammu, aku tidak yakin telah menikahi seorang manusia."

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Perlakukan dirimu seperti manusia, Luhan. Yang kutau rumput-rumputan semacam itu adalah makanan hewan ternak."

"Ini sudah cukup untukku. Kalorinya tidak akan membuat— Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makan dengan layak, tolong." Ujar Sehun tegas setelah meletakkan setengah porsi _steak_ miliknya ke dalam piring Luhan.

Wanita itu seperti akan mengerang dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara, tapi ketika Sehun memberikan tatapan dalam kepadanya, Luhan menyerah.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini."

"Tidak terbiasa bukan berarti tidak bisa _kan_?"

"Tapi Sehun…"

"Makanlah selayaknya manusia. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang mempermasalahkan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut wanitanya."

 _Wanitanya_.

.

.

Percobaan berlanjut. Sehun pulang dengan menggantung _paper bag_ di jari telunjuknya. Luhan sedang menyisir rambut ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar lalu meletakkan _paper bag_ tersebut di meja rias.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu. Bisa kau buka selagi aku mandi."

Sehun menunggu selama sepuluh menit bersandar di pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk mendengar suara berisik dari _paper bag_ , dan dia menunggu lima menit lagi untuk mendengar Luhan memasuki ruang ganti pakaian.

Dengan kaki berjinjit Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya beralaskan angin hanya demi mengintip Luhan melalui celah pintu dan tertawa dalam diam melihat bagaimana wanita itu menari-nari dengan _dress_ merah maroon yang baru saja dia berikan.

Chanyeol benar. Luhan hanyalah gadis manja yang bersembunyi di balik tingkah dewasa dan kecerdasannya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Yang berlanjut di kemudian hari adalah Sehun yang ketagihan pulang lebih awal. Dia suka meletakkan jas dan dasinya di lengan Luhan lalu meminta wanita itu memasakkannya sesuatu. Mereka bicara lebih santai di meja makan dan yang Sehun nantikan adalah senyum malu-malu Luhan di atas piringnya.

Makanan Luhan tidak lagi terlihat seperti makanan hewan ternak, meskipun masih terdapat tumpukan sayur dan irisan tomat, tapi Sehun sudah bisa menemukan sepotong daging di atasnya. Sudah sepatutnya Luhan makan secara manusiawi.

Namun di malam ke tujuh Sehun membawa pulang _ice cream_ vanilla untuk Luhan, dia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Lampu rumah belum dihidupkan sementara hujan sedang lebat di luar. Ponsel Luhan tidak aktif dan itu membuat Sehun menggeram marah.

Tujuan wanita itu, Sehun tidak tau, karena selama ini Luhan selalu berada di rumah ketika Sehun pulang. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bisa menghubungi nomor yang terus mengatakan bahwa Luhan sedang berada di luar jangkauan.

Puluhan kali sudah Sehun coba, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang kira-kira menenangkan. Dia berlari menuju kamar lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, tapi begitu dia keluar kamar, Luhan sudah berdiri disana dengan tubuh sepenuhnya basah dan bibir yang nyaris membiru.

Sehun membuang apapun dari dalam tangannya, memburu Luhan. "Darimana saja?! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?!"

Bibir Luhan gemetaran saat dia mengatakan, "Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku kedinginan."

Mereka akan bicara nanti. Sehun tidak menganggukkan kepalanya tapi kedua lengannya bergerak menggendong Luhan, menuju kamar mandi dan meletakkan wanitanya disana.

"Buka bajumu selagi aku menyiapkan air hangat."

 _Shower_ menyala lalu air hangat menyembur di atasnya sementara Sehun menunggu Luhan membuka pakaian. Di dalam kotak mandi itu, kepala Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali.

Luhan basah, kemeja putih yang digunakannya membuat bentuk tubuhnya tercetak dihadapan Sehun. Itu mengacaukan. Sehun berharap Luhan sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya dan dia berjanji akan meninggalkan wanita itu cepat-cepat.

Namun begitu Sehun keluar dari kotak mandi, Luhan masih berdiri disana; dengan kemeja tembus pandangnya, rok ketat selutut dan tangan yang terlalu bergetar bahkan untuk melepaskan kancing bajunya sendiri.

Luhan _stuck_ di kancing baju kedua. Sehun melihatnya nyaris menangis karena terus gagal melakukan itu.

Helaan napas Sehun terdengar kasar, begitu pula dengan langkahnya. Ada sejuta kefrustasian yang mengambang di atas kepala Sehun ketika dia mendekat pada Luhan, menarik tangan wanita itu berpegang pada pinggangnya dan mencoba membantu. Entah membantu Luhan ataukah mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku suamimu, tenanglah." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Luhan ketika tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja istrinya, padahal yang perlu ditenangkan disini adalah Oh Sehun seorang.

Pegangan Luhan di pinggang Sehun menguat ketika kemejanya berhasil dijatuhkan, bertambah kuat ketika Sehun menarik sleting belakang roknya kemudian menjatuhkannya pula.

Lalu dengan mudahnya laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh lemah Luhan, meletakkannya di bawah pancuran air hangat dan tetap disana membiarkan kemeja putihnya ikut basah.

Sehun tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi matanya menolak bekerja sama. Mereka mulai menelusuri bentuk tubuh Luhan dengan lekukan pinggang begitu sempurna. Dan Sehun menyadari satu hal, dia suka payudara kencang Luhan yang terbalut bra hitam.

Jakun Sehun bergerak gelisah sementara salivanya mulai bertingkah menyebalkan. Sehun harus lari, akan timbul masalah besar jika dia terus berada disini.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat," katanya langsung berlari keluar dengan napas saling berkejaran dan jantung yang memompa terlalu kencang.

Sialan! Kenapa Luhan punya tubuh yang sangat bagus?

.

.

Dengan kaus dan celana pendek, Sehun menggiring secangkir teh hangat dalam genggamannya. Suasana menjadi canggung ketika dia menemukan Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan piyama putih dan kepala yang tertunduk.

Astaga. Batinnya mengumpat keras-keras, menertawakan Sehun yang gugup hanya karena seorang wanita duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun tidak boleh mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Teh hangat akan membuatmu lebih baik." Sehun mengulurkan sebuah cangkir dan Luhan menerima dengan baik-baik.

"Terimakasih."

Luhan sesap sedikit dari pinggir dan jiwanya nyaris berteriak betapa teh ini menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun duduk disebelahnya sedangkan Luhan lelah menghindar dari tatapan laki-laki ini. Lebih lelah lagi menyembunyikan segala keluh kesah dalam hatinya.

"Aku bertemu ibu, tepat ketika perutku kelaparan dan mulutku memakan sepiring _cake_ coklat. Lalu ibu menarikku ke toilet dan memaksaku memuntahkannya."

Luhan ingat itu, saat telunjuk ibunya masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan rasa pahit keluar dari tenggorokan. Apa salahnya seorang wanita memakan _cake_ coklat dengan kalori yang sedikit berlebih?

Sebenarnya Luhan cukup tangguh terhadap keadaan ini, dia sudah beberapa kali melewatinya. Kantung matanya cukup hebat dalam menahan air mata, tapi ketika Sehun menarik kepalanya dalam sebuah pelukan, Luhan malah menangis.

Rasanya seperti terselamatkan dari perang.

"Katakan padaku jika ibu malakukannya sekali lagi. Tidak peduli bahwa dia ibumu, aku tidak pernah rela dia melakukan itu terhadap istriku."

.

.

Seharusnya yang tidak boleh Sehun lakukan adalah mengamati Luhan tidur di pukul satu malam. Selama ini mereka selalu membelakangi, seolah ranjang merupakan zona yang tepat untuk bermusuhan. Entahlah, Sehun akan menyesalinya atau tidak, yang jelas untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mempelajari cara Luhan tidur dengan benar.

Rambut Luhan lebat, berwarna hitam dan panjang setengah punggung. Bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya merah alami dan dagunya sangat tirus. Itu terlihat sangat tajam tapi cantik.

Berlanjut pada tubuh Luhan dan sedetik kemudian, jiwa Sehun mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi tanda menyerah. Apalagi yang diragukan dari tubuh seorang finalis putri kecantikan? Satu hal yang masih terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Sehun, payudara Luhan punya ukuran yang pas. Bagaimana jika Sehun sedikit meremasnya? Apa Luhan akan terbangun?

Tubuh Sehun terasa kram, sementara nafsunya mulai menggelitik. Mereka menertawai Sehun yang hanya sanggup menaik turunkan jakun tanpa berani bertindak lebih jauh.

Siapapun, tolong Sehun!

Tapi langit sepertinya sengaja melakukan ini, terus berbisik pada Sehun untuk mencicipi sedikit bibir Luhan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, _selagi wanita itu tidur_.

Jadi Sehun menurut saja pada permintaan batin, kepalanya mendekat pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Salivanya terlelan sekali lagi ketika bibir Luhan benar-benar sudah berada pada jarak terdekat. Diantara temaran lampu dan dinginnya malam setelah hujan, Sehun hanya meminta Luhan untuk tidur lebih nyenyak. Tapi sayangnya, mata Luhan terbuka ketika Sehun sedang berusaha menciumnya diam-diam.

Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengamati. Sehun pikir kesempatannya sudah hancur dan mereka akan bergerak mundur setelah ini. Begitu Sehun ingin menyerah pada kesempatan yang rusak, Luhan malah menutup kembali matanya.

Wanita itu tidak mundur dan Sehun juga tidak akan melakukannya. Maka dengan menekan sebelah tangan Luhan ke samping, Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Pasif bukan permainan Sehun, jadi dia menggerakkan bibir sesuai tuntunan batinnya tanpa peduli jika tidur Luhan terganggu karena itu. Lagipula, Luhan sudah bangun.

Bibir Sehun tidak bergerak sendirian, ada Luhan yang membalasnya dengan gerakan amatir yang lucu.

Lalu yang Sehun sukai adalah leguhan singkat Luhan ketika Sehun menghisap bibir atasnya kuat-kuat.

Ciuman dilepaskan oleh Sehun. Luhan yang gugup tertangkap basah dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Luhan.."

Oh, bulu kuduk Luhan merinding ketika Sehun memanggilnya serendah itu. Matanya terbuka agar tidak mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu lagi karena Luhan nyaris menggigil menahan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Pilihan Luhan tidak begitu benar. Jantungnya hampir lepas ketika Sehun berbisik,

"Aku ingin menyetubuhimu."

Tolong jangan salahkan Luhan pada situasi ini. Salahkan mulutnya yang terlalu gila bersekongkol dengan lidah sehingga timbul kalimat berbunyi, "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain disetubuhi olehmu?" Astaga! Luhan akan ingat seumur hidup bagaimana senyuman licik yang sialan tampan itu melekat pada bibir Sehun.

Silahkan mengumpatinya bodoh. Luhan juga bingung dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak kebas begitu Sehun mulai berulah. Lehernya terasa memanjang dan begitu fleksibel sehingga Sehun bebas untuk mengecupinya dimanapun.

Ini tidak pernah diajarkan dalam belasan kelas tata krama yang Luhan masuki. "Angkat tanganmu." Saat Sehun mengucapkan itu, Luhan seperti robot otomatis yang menurut hanya melalui sensor suara.

Hipotalamus di otaknya juga bertingkah dengan menaikkan suhu tubuh tepat disaat Sehun berhasil melepas piyama tidurnya. Rasanya Luhan akan mati menggigil hanya karena melihat jakun Sehun turun naik di atas tubuhnya. Oh, kapan laki-laki itu sudah duduk manis di selangkangan Luhan?

Jangan bertanya pada Luhan. Kecerdasannya bahkan tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Menghitung berapa lama waktu yang digunakan Sehun untuk menelanjanginya pun Luhan kesulitan, yang ada Sehun sudah berada di atasnya dengan seluruh pakaian mereka tergeletak di lantai.

Selamatkan Luhan, tolong!

Sehun menekan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dia sudah siap untuk Luhan.

"Apa sebelumnya ada lelaki yang bertindak lebih daripada ini terhadapmu?"

Katakan saja secara langsung bahwa kau penasaran apakah Luhan masih perawan atau tidak, Oh Sehun!

Ah, kecerdasan Luhan kembali. Setidaknya _sedikit_ , karena mulutnya berhasil mengatakan "Cari tau saja sendiri" pada Sehun yang hampir kehilangan akal.

Cengkraman Sehun dilengannya mengencang. Mata Luhan terpejam, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat ketika dirasakan Sehun mulai mencoba memasukinya perlahan-lahan. Alis laki-laki itu mengkerut, penasaran dengan sesuatu yang dicarinya sementara Luhan mulai merintih di bawahnya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Luhan, tapi Sehun melihat dahinya mulai basah oleh keringat.

Sehun melawan kesempitan itu, dengan sedikit geraman dia mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan Luhan semakin merintih. Sampai miliknya bertemu dengan sebuah penghalang, senyum miring Sehun tidak terhindarkan.

Dikecupnya rahang Luhan berkali-kali hingga Luhan terlihat lebih nyaman. Tapi Sehun itu laki-laki brengsek. Karena baru saja Luhan berhasil meraih napasnya yang tersengal, dia mendorong masuk dengan keras sampai Luhan menjerit.

Tangan Luhan mencoba lepas tapi Sehun malah menekannya lebih kuat, mendorong lebih ke dalam dan tidak peduli jika Luhan nyaris mengerang di bawahnya. Sehun terus memaksa, merobek kemaluan Luhan dengan kencang seperti apa yang disukainya lalu menggeram kasar saat dia berhasil di dorongannya yang ketiga.

Sialan! Kemaluan Luhan benar-benar sakit.

"Berhenti sebentar," pinta Luhan. Air matanya terasa hangat dan Luhan ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu.

Lalu hal menyebalkan yang terjadi adalah ketika Sehun mengecup lehernya kemudian dengan sangat jahil berbisik, "Selamat, kau tidak perawan lagi."

"Kenapa kau merebut keperawananku?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah tau kau secantik ini saat telanjang."

Lagi-lagi sialan! Luhan suka dengan kalimat nakal Sehun.

Mereka bergerak, Sehun memulainya bahkan sebelum Luhan mengizinkan. Peduli setan. Miliknya sudah nyeri dan dia tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama.

"Sehun pelan-pelan!"

"Aku tidak janji."

.

.

Hari apa ini? Luhan bahkan tidak ingat. Yang dia tau hanya ada sebelah lengan yang tersampir dipinggangnya sejak napas pertama Luhan bangun. Tulang Luhan mulai bermasalah, ototnya rusak sehingga dia hanya diam ditempat dengan detak jantung berantakan merasakan tubuh seorang laki-laki sedang menempel di belakang tubuhnya. Mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama dengan pakaian berserakan di lantai.

Luhan terlalu malu untuk melirik Sehun dibelakang. Doa pertamanya pagi ini tidak lebih dari Sehun yang tidur lelap dan tidak sadar Luhan beranjak pergi. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat tangan laki-laki itu dari pinggangnya, tapi yang terjadi malah Sehun mengalungkan sebelah kakinya pada Luhan.

Demi Neptunus! Luhan bisa merasakan ereksi Sehun menyentuh pantatnya. Selamatkan Luhan, tolong!

Tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan, Sehun sudah bangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Senyumnya merekah dalam diam melihat betapa gugup dan kekanakkannya Luhan yang berusaha meraih piyamanya di lantai. Setiap Luhan hampir berhasil meraihnya, maka Sehun akan menarik pinggang wanita itu menjauh.

Luhan menggeram kesal, akhirnya memilih menantang suaminya. Tapi begitu melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan kelopak mata separuh mengantuk, batin Luhan memohon agar mereka tidak meleleh terlalu cepat. Rambut hitam Sehun yang berantakan, Luhan ingin menggigitnya!

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Serak suara Sehun mengganggu telinga Luhan sampai dia berpikir ingin mendengar suara seperti ini saja seumur hidup.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya cukup bagus sebelum aku terbangun."

Rambut panjang Luhan dirapikan oleh Sehun tanpa pernah Sehun sadari jika Luhan hampir melompat karena kegirangan.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat pagi ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak lagi perawan. Aku telah menyetubuhimu semalam."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Itu dua hal Sehun," ujarnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Kau menikmatinya semalam?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan memutar bola matanya, bersikap sangat percaya diri padahal lambungnya hampir saja lepas.

"Bisakah Lupakan sejenak kejadian semalam? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku berpakaian."

"Tapi kau benar-benar bagus saat telanjang. Aku serius." Entah itu pujian atau lelucon, Luhan tidak bisa membedakannya. Yang jelas, sebelah kaki Sehun mulai masuk di celah kakinya.

Luhan meringis, "Jangan membuka selangkanganku, masih perih."

"Oh, maaf. Apa ini benar-benar perih?"

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku penasaran bagian mana yang perih."

"Jangan melihatnya, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan tidak pernah tau jika satu malam bisa membuat mereka saling menarik selimut. Dia berusaha menutupi dirinya sedangkan Sehun terus berusaha membuka tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing, tapi Luhan suka pagi seperti ini.

Luhan tidak akan tau pula jika satu malam penuh keringat itu akan membuka sisi jahil Sehun. Laki-laki itu selalu bersandar di pintu ruang ganti setiap kali Luhan selesai mandi.

"Oh Sehun, bisa keluar sebentar. Wanita butuh privacy untuk mengganti pakaian."

"Ganti saja pakaianmu, aku sedang melihat ke atas."

Ini sudah hari kelima dan Sehun selalu mengganggu Luhan dengan acara _mari mengintip istrimu yang sedang ganti pakaian_. Demi apapun, Luhan sudah jengah harus berbelit dengan handuknya hanya karena Sehun menungguinya di depan pintu.

Maka dia memutuskan menghampiri Sehun, berdiri dihadapannya dan menantang laki-laki itu. Sehun benci wanita _sok dewasa_ , maka Luhan akan menunjukkan kedewasaannya sekarang. Hanya saja yang belum Luhan ketahui, bahwa Sehun sudah menyukainya, bukan hanya sekedar gadis bersikap manja, tapi keseluruhan diri Luhan.

Kapan hal itu terjadi, Sehun tidak pernah peduli. Mungkin semenjak dia membelikan Luhan _ice cream_ coklat untuk pertama kali. Atau dari awal dia melihat Luhan mencuci piring di dapur? Entahlah.

"Sebenarnya apa urusanmu denganku, Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memeriksa apakah ada bagian dari ruangan ini yang rusak."

"Setiap hari?"

"Aku hanya mencoba teliti terhadap— Wow!"

Satu mulut terbuka untuk handuk Luhan yang jatuh. Bra merah dan celana dalamnya kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan. Oh lihatlah payudaranya yang dihimpit terlalu sesak. Bolehkah Sehun keluarkan?

"Sudah pukul delapan," ujar Luhan sambil terus mendorong bahu Sehun hingga laki-laki tersebut jatuh duduk di tepi ranjang. "Seharusnya kau berada di kantor, bukan menjahiliku dengan mata sialan itu." Setengah kaki Luhan menekuk, jarinya bermain di dasi Sehun sementara tangan Sehun sudah menjelajah di paha belakangnya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Kantorku."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu disini. Aku harus memilih pakaian yang sesuai."

Baru saja Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi dia harus puas tertarik kebelakang dan jatuh di atas paha Sehun. Kalau begini terus, lengan Luhan bisa putus. Sehun suka sekali menarik tangannya.

"Sebelum pergi, biasakan memberiku ciuman."

Luhan mendengus. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap mengecup pipi Sehun, dengan kilat dan malu-malu.

"Di bibir Luhan, bukan di pipi."

"Kau ini banyak sekali maunya."

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku yang mencium bagian bawahmu."

"Oh Sehun, mulutmu bisakah lebih sopan santun sedikit?"

"Kepada Nyonya Oh Luhan yang terhormat, bisakah anda segera mencium laki-laki ini tepat di bibirnya sebelum dia menurunkan celana dalam anda dan mengecup seluruh bagian disana? Saya mohon."

Bukan sopan begini maksud Luhan! 

"Kepada Tuan Oh Sehun, bisakah anda beritahukan kepada laki-laki itu apabila dia menurunkan celana dalam saya, maka saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas ereksinya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar tentang ereksi. Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat."

Luhan melotot, sesuatu yang dia duduki mulai tegak. "Oh Sehuuuuuuuun," rengeknya memukul bahu suaminya. "Aku tidak mau mandi dua kali!"

.

.

Sehun tau Luhan merupakan _runner up_ putri kecantikan Korea Selatan. Bagaimana tidak, karena stasiun TV miliknya lah yang menayangkan acara tersebut. Tapi Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan cukup terkenal di kantornya.

Ketika mereka memasuki loby, Sehun dapat melihat beberapa orang nampak menutup mulut melihat Luhan ikut bersamanya. Tolong katakan pada mereka, bahwa wanita cantik ini adalah istri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak penggemar."

Luhan melirik Sehun, bukan karena pernyataan itu, tapi lebih kepada mengapa Sehun memeluk pinggangnya sekarang.

"Aku cukup cantik untuk memiliki penggemar."

Mereka sedang di loby dengan puluhan orang berlalu lalang dan mulai berbisik sesuatu yang bising. Akan ada bahan gosip baru menyebar di kantor ini nanti siang. Luhan yakin, seratus persen.

"Kepercayaan dirimu sungguh mengagumkan. Tapi tidak semua laki-laki menganggapmu cantik, salah satunya aku."

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak tau kalau aku cantik. _Well_ , mungkin mata batinmu katarak."

Sehun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekehannya.

"Kau tau Luhan, aku sangat ingin meremas pantatmu sekarang."

"Kau tau Sehun, aku juga sangat ingin meremas _your fucking trouble maker dick!_ "

"Tidak sepatutnya seorang putri kecantikan bicara vulgar seperti itu."

"Kita sedang berbisik kurasa."

Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Sehun rasa dia benar-benar jatuh pada mulut Luhan. Kemudian selagi menunggu lift khusus CEO turun ke lantai dasar, Sehun melirik kanan kiri. Dia terkikik melihat Luhan melotot setelah tangan jahilnya meremas sesuatu.

Bendera kemenangan seolah berkibar-kibar di atas kepala Sehun, tapi itu tidak terlalu lama. Ketika Luhan berputar lalu berakhir dengan memeluknya, keringat dingin Sehun keluar.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Tuan?"

"Luhan" panggilnya halus sambil menahan jari lentik itu masuk de dalam celananya. "Jangan meremasnya disini, oke?"

"Entahlah, tanganku sudah berada di dalam sekarang."

Sehun melirik ke sekitar. Oh sialan, liftnya masih berada dilantai 15 sementara Luhan sudah membuat gerakan halus melalui tangannya. Mereka benar-benar bermain dengan masalah.

"Tunggu sampai liftnya terbuka, oke?"

"Tapi aku ingin meremasnya sekarang. Bagaimana ini?"

Kenapa Luhan harus menggunakan nada manjanya sekarang? Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar dia tidak menggeram.

"Jangan bercanda disini sayang atau – Argh!"

"Oops! Apa aku meremasnya terlalu kuat?"

" _Damn! You're such fucking beautiful bitch!_ "

Ting!

Ah, sekarang giliranmu lagi Luhan. Pintu lift sudah terbuka dan Sehun sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Keusilan Luhan tidak berhenti disitu, dia melepaskan diri dari Sehun kemudian menekan tanda _pintu terbuka_ agar dirinya bisa lari. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan gagal. _Mereka_ tidak berfungsi.

"Ini rusak?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang tersenyum miring di belakang.

"Tidak," laki-laki itu mendekat. "Tapi lift ini hanya berfungsi untukku."

Sehun benar, karena ketika dia menekan angka 15, liftnya bergerak naik. Alarm gawat darurat Luhan berbunyi nyaring ketika Sehun meliriknya dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Sampai di lantai sepuluh, Sehun menekan sesuatu dan liftnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Oh Tidak! Jerit batin Luhan.

"Kenapa liftnya berhenti?"

"Aku menginginkannya dan aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ada CCTV disini." Tunjuk Luhan cepat ke sudut atas.

"Tidak masalah."

Satu sentuhan, CCTV mati.

Gawat!

Mundur Luhan, mundur!

Mau mundur kemana lagi? Luhan sudah sampai pada pegangan lift sementara Sehun terus mendekat dengan tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Angkat rok mu."

Dia sudah gila! Luhan yakin Sehun sudah gila. Kenapa laki-laki itu membuka ikat pinggangnya?

"Sehun, kau bercanda kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Apalagi menurutnya kalau Sehun sudah mengangkat rok Luhan ke atas ? Hanya jeritan kecil yang sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Ini kunjungan pertamaku, dan lift bukan tempat untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak senonoh."

"Lalu?"

Lalu apanya ketika Sehun sudah menarik sleting celananya turun?

"Kita sudah melakukannya semalam, tadi pagi juga kan?"

"Masalahnya?"

Masalahnya jangan menurunkan celana dalam Luhan! Jangan pula menarik sebelah pahanya!

"Kau bisa memasukkannya nanti, ketika kita sudah pulang dan berada di— AH!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah masuk sekarang. Jadi?"

Sialan! Bedebah! Jahanam!

"Jadi apalagi?! Bergerak brengsek!"

"I'm already moving you, _ma'am._ "

 _ **Thank you for moving me, Sir.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan tanyakan ini apa. Hanya sedikit penghibur di Tahun baru 2017. Jangan tanyakan kenapa tulisannya berantakan, karena ini dibikin jam 3 sore tadi dan baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. Juga jangan tanyakan kenapa isinya gaje, karena kepala gue terlalu mumet belajar anatomi. Jangan tanyakan kenapa judulnya gak jelas, karena gue selalu punya masalah sama nyari judul. Dan Jangan tanyakan kapan BP apdet, karena sesungguhnya gue gak mau nyakitin kalian semua. Boahahahaha**

 **Okey epribadi, HAPPY NEW YEAR! AI LOP YU :***


End file.
